Santa? Baby?
by litlolme32
Summary: AU For a Five Things in a Christmas Chlollie Fic - Must include: Santa Clause, Elves, Reindeer, fireplace, kiss. Strong M at the end.


Santa? Baby?

Christmas Eve 2008

Ollie promised to be home early. He just wanted to do one last quick patrol of the neighbor hood that had been victimized by home invasion robberies. The bandits were taking Christmas loot. Star City's crime rate really had dropped since Green Arrow began making his presence known. And he really did want to get home soon. His girl Chloe, a.k.a, Watchtower and/or Sidekick, was waiting for him at the manor. She flew in to spend Christmas with him and he wasn't going to miss out.

He had made it to the neighborhood and took his post from a top a church steeple watching and listening. He saw a shooting star and then heard a thud. He launched off the steeple to check it out. Several blocks away he spotted an odd man trying to climb down the chimney and then he got stuck.

Oliver got to the roof and gave pause as he couldn't believe who he was staring at.

"Are you?" he asked not believing his eyes,.

"Yes Ollie there really is a Santa Clause. I asked my wife to lay off the butter in the cookies. Round is good but I'm pretty plump." He shook his head. "Can you help me out of here?" he asked.

Oliver shook his head, set down his bow and came to lean over the chimney to give the old man a hand.

"How did you think you could fit in this one again?" he asked.

"It's magic Queen." Santa spoke sardonically

"Right!" he sassed as he pulled again trying to get the man from the chimney.

"You don't believe in magic when you have a friend who swims like a fish, one who runs circles around the globe for fun and lets not forget the one who can fly?" he looked up and arched and eyebrow at the Emerald Archer.

"Sorry Christmas' weren't that great for me after my parents died." He spoke not really believing that he was having this conversation with this man at present. He kept pulling on the man's arms and he did start to wiggle and jiggle his way out of the chimney.

"Tell you what," Santa said. "You get me out of here, and next year you can see what its like first hand to be me," Santa smiled. "See and feel the joy of Christmas."

"Really?" Ollie asked.

"Oh yeah," Ollie pulled and pulled and with one great tug Santa came out of the chimney and Ollie landed on his back.

"Thanks son, so what do you think you want to see what Christmas is really like?" he asked. Not thinking about the wording of the question Ollie agreed. He stood and helped the round man to stand as well. "You're a good man Oliver, go home to Chloe and wish her a Merry Christmas for me, and I'll see you next year."

"Thanks sir, but how?"

"Don't worry you'll know." The man smiled, touched his finger to the side of his nose and in an instant disappeared.

--

Ollie made it to the manor a little before midnight. He was dressed in jeans and a sweat shirt. There were tell tale signs Chloe was up, she just wasn't in the living room. The fire place was going, there were a couple of wine glasses on the coffee table, a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket also on the coffee table, and her favorite throw blanket was folded back on the couch. He looked at the tree and there were more presents than he remembered being there and the stockings were full of stuff. He looked at them curiously.

"Hey there." She whispered, he turned to see as she entered the room in only his bathrobe.

"Well hello yourself," he spoke holding a hand out to her which she took graciously. He pulled her into his body and kissed her lazily. "Sorry I'm late." He whispered as he pulled back and led her to the couch. She sat while he opened the bottle of wine and poured her a glass. He then joined her and pulled the blanket over them.

"How was the patrol?" Chloe asked.

"It was interesting." He spoke as he relayed the entire story to her.

"Well that would explain the presents. I had gone to the restroom earlier and come out and there was all this. Santa gave us gifts. But he said next year you would get to see Christmas from his perspective?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know why I get a chill when you say that." She spoke.

"Does it matter? I would like to give you a chill a different way." He waggled his eyebrows at her and kissed her wantonly.

**The day after Thanksgiving -2009**

Oliver and Chloe were fast asleep.

"_Oliver" a voice spoke. He moved slowly to not wake up Chloe. "Who's there?" There was no one in the room with them. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. "Oliver!" The voice spoke and was more insistent. He perked his head up and thought he should get up and investigate. He slipped away from Chloe, tossed on his bathrobe, and made his way down stairs. He was surprised to see Santa standing in front of the fire place warming his hands. He turned to face Oliver a bit of sadness on his face._

"_Ok, am I going mad?" Ollie asked._

"_No son, you're not. I'm really not supposed to be out and about this early so this is the way I get around that. Last year you agreed to see Christmas from my perspective did you not?"_

_  
"Um yeah." Ollie spoke confused._

"_Well, I promised my wife a vacation this year, we've had sort of a rough one, her parents passed away."_

"_So very sorry to hear that." He spoke._

"_Well, they were in their 90's," he half smiled. "She took it pretty hard and this time of year is hard to spend time with her."_

"_I understand." Ollie spoke moving to stand by the fire._

"_Not sure you do." Santa spoke with a glint in his eye. "I really appreciate what you're doing for us." He spoke. He put his hand on Ollie's shoulder and it was like he got hit with a shock of static electricity._

"_What?" Ollie asked. _

"_You will know what you'll need to do and my head elf will be here soon to help you." He smiled. "Chloe can come with you if she chooses to see beyond your appearance." He smiled._

"_What?"_

"_Oliver you have no idea what this means to me and my wife, I thank you again and I'll see you December 25." He smiled. He touched a finger to the side of nose and disappeared. _

Oliver woke with a start, covered in sweat. That dream was incredibly vivid and he still felt a sting of where Santa touched him. He shook his head trying to figure out what the dream really meant.

"You alright?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," he spoke and laid back down and pulled her into his body. He kissed the back of her head as she snuggled into his body and fell back asleep.

--

The next few weeks went along with out anything totally strange, although when Oliver looked at people he began to think of them as not good or bad but naughty or nice. When he came home at night to find his girlfriend stretched on his couch he thought, very naughty is nice sometimes. Towards the end of November is when he started to notice some physical changes.

He was going to do a quick patrol and he didn't quite fit into his leathers. They were snug, but he figured he would have to lay off Chloe's Christmas treats. By the end of the week he was in trouble. He woke up one morning, his routine normal, until he paused before he got into the shower and gasped. His usually rock hard abs had become less defined and his belly was definitely pooching out. He turned from one side to the other to check his profile and sure enough it looked like he had a beer gut. He jumped in the shower quickly when he heard Chloe stirring in the bedroom. She entered the bathroom and smile when she saw his back side through the door.

"You want some company in there?" Her voice was sultry and it went straight to Ollie Jr. but he felt like he was in no physical condition to play with her.

"Sorry honey, I'm running late, tonight ok?" he spoke trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Ohh, um sure," she spoke and exited the bathroom. It killed him to push her away but she knew his body so well she would know something was wrong.

The avoidance game was on like Donkey Kong. Over the next week he gained even more weight. He wasn't eating any differently. His cheeks were fuller and rounder and he was starting to develop a beard and mustache. He shaved twice a day. He would go to his home office and log in and manage his business. He would stay out late and get up early and wouldn't be around to be with the love of his life.

By December 13, he was as big as a house and he really no longer recognized himself in the mirror. It was late in the evening and he was in the garage on the farthest corner of his property trying to find away to figure out what happened to him.

"Tim Allen made a movie based on this." A young man spoke from behind him. Ollie turned in a start to see a man with pointed ears and a strange costume standing at the door way of the garage. "The old man died and he took over. This really isn't so dramatic. The Mrs. really did need the break. The loss of her parents was tough, on all of us. They were great people. Those around us grow old, we don't." he spoke.

"You must be,"

"Fred, head elf." He spoke moving to shake Ollie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I think."

"You should tell Chloe, she would understand." He shrugged.

"That I'm as big as a Buick and have become Santa? Yeah she'll be really understanding."

"The change isn't complete yet, but it will be soon. You need to get to the Pole to run the show." He spoke.

"I can't leave; I have my own business to run."

"You can from there, with the advent of wi-fi, you can do a lot there." Fred smiled. He then cocked his head. "Chloe's coming." He spoke, "Tell her, and show her. If she loves you as much as you think she does, this won't matter."

"Fred."

"You're going to the Pole tonight. Do you really want to leave her without her knowing the truth?" he spoke and disappeared.

Ollie moved to hide in the shadows. "Ollie?" she spoke.

"Yeah," he spoke.

"I'm not sure what I've done to upset you, to have you avoiding me, but I would like to try and make it better, I…"

"Baby its most certainly not you. It's me, totally me." He spoke still hiding.

"Then talk to me, lets work this out together." She pressed.

"I have to go away tonight, I want you to know I love you very much and I'm so sorry." He spoke.

"For what? You aren't making any sense?"

"Do you remember patrol last Christmas Eve? When I met Santa?"

"Yeah,"

"And he asked if I wanted to see Christmas from his perspective?" he added.

"Yeah." She spoke then gasped. "No!"

"I'm afraid so. The nightmare I had after Thanksgiving was him telling me his story. His wife's parents died and he wanted to take her on a vacation this year." He spoke.

"Ohhh Ollie," she sighed.

"Chloe I've gained like 80 pounds." He spoke.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" she spoke moving closer to where he was hiding.

"Yeah." He spoke.

"Dummy! Don't you know…."

"Chloe, I,"

"It's time to go sir." Fred spoke from behind her. Chloe turned in a start.

"Who are you?"

"Fred, head elf." He spoke and shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Watchtower."

"You know?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"I'll come out of she closes her eyes." Ollie spoke,

"Oliver Jonas Queen!"

"Chloe Ann Sullivan!" he retorted.

"Chloe, it's a difficult adjustment. He knows you love him, but please, we have to go." Fred spoke. Chloe sighed and closed her eyes tight.

"They're closed you big baby." She spoke. Oliver came out and the only recognizable thing about him was his chocolate eyes. As he moved toward Chloe his hair went from blonde to white as snow. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, but couldn't. He paused in front of her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you Chloe," he whispered. She leaned into his touch tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ollie," she sobbed and she opened her eyes and the garage was empty.

--

"She would have understood you know?" Fred spoke as they appeared in Santa's workshop.

"I don't even know if I do, but I did make a promise and I have never been one to break one. What do I need to do first?" Ollie asked.

"Well, let's get out to the stable so you can meet the boys. They are very loyal to the original but a few treats and some ear scratching and you should be ok."

"Ok, lets do this." He spoke and they headed to meet the reindeer.

After a few hours in the stable, Ollie was taken to meet the elves. They were a very cheery bunch and each gave him a thank you for helping the original St. Nick out. He was then taken to guest room where he would stay until the 25th. He had naughty/nice meetings to attend and after a full day he sat in front of his fireplace missing Chloe.

--

Chloe sat at Clark's kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee. "Ok now I know you're upset, your coffee is getting cold." He spoke sitting next to her.

"Oh Clark I really don't know what to do with this?"

"Did you and Ollie have a fight? Do I need to break his legs?" he asked trying to coax a reaction from her.

"I just don't get it?"

"Do I need to light him on fire?"

"No thanks, maybe cake later." She spoke.

"Chloe!" he spoke in his Superman voice and she gave pause to look at him.

"Sorry?" she asked. He shook his head and put his hand on top of hers.

"What's the problem?"

She shook her head, "this started last Christmas Eve."..

--

It was December 23 and Ollie was down to checking "The List" twice. Tomorrow morning he would start packing the sleigh. He left the naughty/nice room very tired. He made it to his guest room and slipped off his fleece coat and set it aside. Moving slowly he sat in front of his fire place and thought only of Chloe. Totally lost in his own reverie he didn't hear his door open or the guest enter.

"You want some hot cocoa to wash down all that moping?"

"No thanks Chloe." He spoke than paused and stood sharply to see her standing arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her face. There was no place for him to run or for him to hide. He put his hands behind his back and turned to face the fire place.

"Still hiding from me eh?" she spoke moving closer. "Ok if that's how its gonna be than you stand there and listen." She moved closer. "Oliver Jonas Queen I love you. All of you, including the Green Arrow, Billionaire CEO, my goofy yoga buddy, my Halo partner and every other way you fit in my life. Do I care that you gained 80 pounds and have a snow white beard and mustache? No. Why you ask? Simply because its still you underneath." She was now standing in front of him hands resting on his chest.

"Chloe," he whispered.

"Not done. Clark brought me, I was miserable with out you. Just as I bet you were miserable with out me?" One of her hands wandered to pull one his hands free so he could touch her face. As soon as he made contact his eyes closed and he sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. I just, this is big. I made a promise and I couldn't…."

"Shhhhh," she whispered. She turned her head to kiss his palm. "Lets sit, I know you have a good lap for that." She teased. He obliged and sat in his chair and pulled her onto his lap. "See isn't this better?" she asked. He held her and rubbed her back gently.

"You have no idea." He sighed.

"I get why you ran, why you hid, but have a little more faith in me will ya?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

There was a wrap on the door, "Come in" he spoke. Fred entered.

"Hey Chloe," he spoke. "Um Santa, its Blitzen, he's sick." He spoke concerned. Ollie stood and slid Chloe off his lap. He put his fleece jacket on and turned to face her then held his hand out to her. She took it with a smile. The trio walked to the stables to see the elder reindeer on his side.

"Do we know what happened?" Ollie asked.

"He got out and over ate I think. We've given him some medicine but…"

"Ok Fred, thanks, I'll stay with him."

"We'll stay with him." Chloe corrected.

"Got it, I'll have some blankets and things sent over." He turned and in a split second he looked at Blitzen, and Blitzen winked at Fred.

Oliver sat next to the reindeer petting his muzzle. The old deer just groaned. "I'm glad you're here Chlo, I've missed you." He spoke. She crouched near his side than sat down next to him.

"Likewise, I couldn't get any real work done. The boys were taking care of business." She smiled than shivered. He gave her a sidelong glance than took off his fleece and wrapped it around her. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Welcome," he sighed. "Tomorrows gonna be a long day."

"Want some company?" she asked. He just turned to look at her strangely.

"Come on really? I was brought by Superman Express. Christmas has become like our Holiday. Even if you have belly like a bowl full of jelly I still want to be with you."

"You're crazy?" he teased.

"Nope, just in love," she kissed his beard covered cheek. He had to let out a deep breath.

"God I've missed you." He whispered.

An elf came out with a thermos of cocoa and several thick blankets. Ollie changed positions to be leaning against the stall wall. Chloe snuggled in next to him. He pulled the blankets over them and sighed again.

"So much brooding you're really starting to remind me of Clark." She teased.

"Well, being away from you has given me a lot to think about."

"Really? Good or bad thinking?" she teased and poked at his belly. He laughed.

"Even as big as you are you're still ticklish."

"Hey I'm not big, just generously sized."

"Come on the all the stories have Santa as plump, you look cute."

"No, not really." he laughed.

"Well I think so." She smiled. "But I guess I'm just glad to hold you again."

"Me too sidekick me too." He kissed the top of her head. They sat in companionable silence and would occasionally pet Blitzen who fell asleep with the company.

--

Chloe woke to warm breath on her cheek and fuzzy lips nibbling at her ear.

"Come on Blitzen, buddy let her sleep." Ollie admonished. The reindeer turned his head to the temporary Santa and shook his head. He then began to nuzzle her again.

"Ughhh!" she groaned. She opened an eye to see who was nuzzling her. "Feeling better then?" she asked and the deer licked her cheek. She giggled. Ollie held a hand out to help her up. She took it and when she stood she wrapped her arms around him as much as she could, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He spoke. He took her hand in his to lead her to the kitchen. He turned to Blitzen, "You should probably go take a few laps to make sure you're up to speed," he spoke. The deer nodded and trotted out of the barn to the paddock. Chloe just giggled. He led her to the kitchen where the elves had breakfast already waiting on the table for them.

"I made you some coffee, Chloe." The head cook spoke.

"You're wonderful, thanks." She smiled. The elf only smiled back. Ollie sat and started to load up his plate. Chloe just watched in amusement.

"I've never eaten like this in my life. As fun as this has all been I'll be so glad to really see my feet again." He teased. Chloe wanted to say something else but she knew she was in the presence of elves. "Very naughty!" he spoke with a teasing tone. Chloe blushed.

"Well?" she laughed and ducked her head. They had a great breakfast then he took her to the seamstress' shop. It was his final fitting for the suit. He came out and in the pants boots and suspenders. Chloe smiled. The seamstress then put on the coat and it was truly a magical transformation. She was in awe.

"Ollie?" she asked.

"Still me, sweet heart." He spoke. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. He moved to cup her face and wipe them away.

"Just needed to know. It's well amazing." He smiled at her.

"Come on," he spoke. He turned to the seam stress. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Oliver." Oliver laced Chloe's arm with his and led her to the sleigh room. There were several really big bags already on board and more were being packed on. By the time Chloe looked at her watch it was already 3 in the afternoon. Oliver had moved to go and answer a few questions and startled Chloe upon his return.

"Time was a trick to get used to. It's a whole lot different here." Chloe turned in a start.

"I need to get going."

"Already?" she spoke not really wanting to be separated from him. He nodded. Fred came holding a red cloak. He wrapped her up in it.

"I figured you would want to join me? Seeing the world in one night has got to get some dating cool points." He teased.

"Most definitely and I would love to come with you." She smiled. He led her to the sleigh and lifted her up onto it. She scooted over to make room for him. They waited as his team was hooked up and the reigns were handed to him. Chloe shivered and he wrapped his arm around her.

"On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer on Vixen, on Comet and Cupid, Donner and Blitzen." He smiled. The reindeer took their cue and started trotting toward the exit of the barn at a leisurely pace until they saw the open door and then they took off on a run.

"What no Rudolph?" Chloe teased.

"He's just a baby still in the nursery." He laughed. As the first team cleared the entry way they took off. The jingle bells were jingling all the way.

--

00:01 North Pole

The sleigh was empty and the reindeer were tired. Chloe was amazed as she watched Ollie give treats to every one of them and patted their heads. He turned to Chloe and held his hand out to her. She took it and he led her to the nursery where she saw a baby reindeer trying to get his mom to play a game of tag. His nose was a glowing red.

"She won't play a reindeer game with him?" she asked feeling sad.

"He wants to play all the time." He smiled. Chloe laughed. The little deer came to where they were standing and nuzzled Chloe's out stretched hand.

"He's so cute!!!" she cooed. Ollie nodded and yawned.

"Come on, I'm beat," he spoke. He led her back to his quarters where they had a guest waiting.

"Nick," Ollie spoke as he shut his room door.

"Oliver, Chloe," he spoke. He shook the couple's hands. "I want to thank you for what you did. I know it wasn't easy for you, but it meant the world to my wife and me." He spoke. The man appeared to be Oliver's age; he was skinny and ruggedly handsome.

"As much fun as it was for us to get a vacation, I really missed my job. I hear that you did well and the Easter Bunny wanted to ask if you would ever fill in for him."

Chloe was laughing. "Tell him I would have to think about it." Ollie tried to be gracious.

"I will certainly pass that along." He smiled. "Now, I bet you would like to shed some pounds?"

"That would be nice yeah."

"Well lets get you back home and then get this taken care of." He smiled. Oliver nodded. He held Chloe and Nick put a hand on her shoulder. Ollie put his finger on the side of his nose and the trio disappeared.

Standing in his living room, Oliver put his hand on Nick's shoulder and that spark of static electricity passed through them.

"The change will go a lot faster the other way." Nick spoke. "Thanks again Ollie and Merry Christmas." He spoke and put his finger to the side of his nose and disappeared. Chloe turned to Ollie who was still bearded and pudgy. She launched her self at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He spun her around laughing. They then sat in front of the fire content to be in each others company.

--

Chloe woke up to the most delicious sensations. Their soft mattress was underneath her and Ollie was running his hands up and down her thighs and nibbling her neck.

"Not gonna open your eyes sidekick?" he whispered against her skin. She moaned and looked up into his face. She gasped and sat up. He paused what he was doing.

"You're you!"

"Yeah, and I've missed you……..Alot!" he smirked. Chloe reached out to touch his face and he closed his eyes from the sensation. He leaned and kissed her possessively pushing her back into the mattress. One hand slid down her side to raise her leg up onto his hip.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He whispered as he moved from kissing her lips to her throat than kissing a path to her breasts. He licked and laved one breast then moved to the other.

Chloe was in heaven. She reached out needing to put her hands on his body; his firm, taught, muscular body. Sliding her hands down his abs she reveled in feeling his topography again. "God I missed you." She purred. He couldn't answer as his mouth was full. When he was done worshipping her breasts he raised himself on his arms and stared down at her.

"Never again," he smiled as he lowered his weight gently on top of her. He would take his time reacquainting himself with his Watchtower.

--

The presents were all unwrapped and the guests were gone. Chloe and Ollie cuddled in front of the fire place, enjoying its warmth. He was nibbling her ear. "What a great day," she purred.

"I agree. I however did forget to give you one present." He spoke reaching into his pocket for something.

"See you laugh at my lists but this is exactly why….." He held a platinum banded diamond ring in front of her. She stopped short and sat up. He sat up as well and pulled her legs over his thighs.

"I meant it this morning when I said never again. I want you at my side, always. Not as my sidekick, as my partner. You saw beyond my appearance, you always have. I could never ask for better of the woman to be with then to see me." Chloe tried to speak. "No, the same is said for you. I see you Chlo. I've seen the bruises you carry from your past, the hurt and uncertainty. Know this; I will do what ever I have to, to make that disappear. You are first always for me. Marry me," he spoke. Tears were streaming down her face. She nodded. He smiled a mega watt smile and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger.

He kissed her with all the love that he felt. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas," she sighed and tackled him backwards onto the floor.


End file.
